


Jingle and mingle.

by Swen and Chill (anotherouatwriter)



Series: Baby, it's cold outside. [17]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Enchanted Forest, F/F, countdown to christmas, lesbian princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherouatwriter/pseuds/Swen%20and%20Chill
Summary: The Northern Kingdom throws a Yuletide Party and Princess Emma is less than amused. That is, until she meets Princess Regina of the Southern Islands.AU - Enchanted Forrest.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Same-sex marriage is allowed in fairytale land.

 

There are some days when Emma hates being a princess even more than usual.

And yes, she's aware that it does makes her sound like a brat. But there's not many fun things you can do as princess. In fact, there's none. You always have to look flawless. You have to talk properly. You have to behave accordingly. And none of those ever came easy to Emma.

But, during days like Yuletide, she hated being a princess even more.

Because Emma hates parties, specially Yuletide parties. And Emma hates the dresses her mother makes her wear for parties, especially when there are a lot of suitors. And Emma hates most of the people she has to talk during these parties, especially people who are only interested in her because of her title.

"You are not wearing that, Emma!" her mother said in an exasperated tone.

Emma looked at her attire as she saw nothing wrong with it. She decided to wear her formal military uniform. She even polished all her badges and stars.

"What's wrong with this?" Emma asked pretending to be confused, "Father and Neal are wearing theirs."

"They are men."

"They are soldiers, and so am I."

“You, foremost, are a princess,” her mother argued, “And, you will dress like one."

"Mother," Emma warned her. "I'm of age now, and I'll wear whatever I please,” she answered as she buttoned the blue navy jacket.

"You'll not attend to the ball dressed like a man."

Emma shrugged, "Fine by me. I don't wish to attend either ways."

"Why are you being so obstinate?"

"Look, I don't need to marry anyone. Neal is the heir to the throne so he's the one who should worry about heirs,” Emma argued.

"Marriage isn't only about children, Emma,” her mother rolled her eyes, "It's about finding a man or a woman whom you’ll to grow old with. Aren't you concern you'll die alone?"

And that was the real reason behind all their fights. Because Emma had turned twenty-five and her mother thought she was past her prime. Her mother truly believed that she was unhappy because she hasn't found love at this age.

"My only concern is not to embarrass our family."

"Which you'll do if you wear that to a party."

"I doubt there's anyone in all nearby kingdoms who doesn't know I'm a soldier, mother,” Emma said while pinching her nose. She was starting to lose her patience, "Most of the monarchs have already seen me in this uniform."

The Queen's jaw tensed up, "If I see you at the ball wearing that, you'll be in trouble!" and with that she disappeared.

Emma watched her mother leave. The Queen had banned her from the party as if it was a punishment for her. She told her lady-in-waiting, a kind woman named Belle, that she would not attend to the ball and that she would spend the night in the library in front of the fireplace instead. Emma also gave Belle the night off, because the blonde knew that Belle and Ruby, one of her favorite servants, had a secret romance going on.

Belle and Ruby left the castle after bringing some food for Emma and making sure the Princess didn't mind spending the night alone. Emma told them she had some books she had wanted to read for some time now, so she would not be alone but immersed in new worlds and exciting adventures.

And so, the lovebirds left the princess alone with her books and food.

Emma placed her favorite love seat next to the fireplace, took an apple, and started to read. About beaches, about pirates, damsels, and about curses which could only be broken with a true love's kiss. The princess was an avid reader and she was almost at the end of the first book when she heard the door open.

"Belle, I told you I was - oh," she stopped talking when she realized that her lady-in-waiting was not the person who had opened the door.

Emma's jaw dropped when the person came into the room and closed the door. It was a woman, around Emma's age. And, she was beautiful. Her hair was up in a simple half ponytail, which allowed her brown curls dance freely. Her skin was bronze gold, which meant she was not from the nearby kingdoms, that color was a luxury only the Southern kingdoms could show off. However, it was not until the beautiful woman spoke that Emma fell utterly in love.

"I apologize, I had to get away from the party, and can't seem to find my way back," she said as she took a step closer, "It got really cold as I walked father and father away, and when I saw the light under the door, I thought maybe I could warm up a little and ask for directions."

It took few seconds for Emma's brain to start functioning again. She shook her head and stood up. "Where are my manners? Please, do come in,” Emma said, bringing a recliner close to the fireplace.

The beautiful woman sat next to Emma. Emma didn't sit back. Instead, she took a blanket that was folded on the couch and extended it over the brunette's body.

"That should help,” she said, offering the brunette a smile.

"Thank you, you are very kind,” the brunette blushed slightly, "My name is Regina,"

Emma had heard about her, Regina from the Southern Islands, mostly from Regina's brother, Prince Henry II, whom Emma met on numerous councils. Henry, however, never mentioned that his sister was the most beautiful creature on Earth.

"It's a pleasure, Regina,” Emma sat back on her couch, omitting her name because she didn't want to reveal her title to the other girl, and studied the brunette. "So, why did you have to get away from the party?" Emma curiously asked.

"I'm not too fond of dancing with men."

"What about women?" Emma blurted and then bit her inner cheek, cursing that her tongue was faster than her brain.

Regina must have find it amusing, because she chuckled, "I wouldn't know. No woman has asked me to dance yet."

"Their loss, I assure you,” the Princess continued their conversation. Appreciating that Regina had not made fun of her bluntness.

“And, why are you not at the ball?" Regina inquired. "You certainly are dressed for it,” she added, her eyes trailing from Emma's boots to her braided hair. Emma didn't know what to make out of the fact that Regina had stared at her chest for longer time than it was accepted.

The blonde cleared her throat, "My mother decided that my dress was not deemed of a princess so she has forbidden me to attend."

"A little bit late when you are already at the castle that is hosting the ball," Regina pointed out, then her brain caught up with the situation, "Unless you didn't have to leave your castle to go to the party." Then she added on an accusatory tone, "You are Princess Emma."

She sighed, "Just Emma, please."

"Well, Just Emma... I'm glad to finally meet you. My brother is quite smitten with you."

"Henry is easily impressible," Emma shrugged. “And, I'm the only one who pays attention to him during the meetings,” she added. Henry was much younger than the rest of the princes that attended the councils so he was always left out by the older men. Emma, however, liked the kid's imagination and enjoyed spending time with him, acting out many adventures that Henry invented as they played on.

"He wanted to come, but my parents didn't let him,” Regina explained. "He asked me to give you this," the southern princess added as she produced a small package from the small space between her breasts.

Emma felt her throat dry up and her eyes remained glued to the place where Regina had just taken out the little package. The brunette chuckled and decided to stand up and sit on the love seat next to Emma.

"My mother wouldn't have approved of me bringing you this," she explained as she handed the package to Emma.

Emma unwrapped it, trying hard not to think where the package had been. Inside she found a small wooden female soldier. She smiled. Henry once had told her that his father taught him how to work with wood and he made new figurines whenever he was bothered by something. Emma asked him to make one for her but she didn't expect the little prince to keep his word.

"His work is remarkable," Emma commented as she studied all the small details, he had gotten almost all of Emma's badges correctly.

Regina hummed in agreement, "Mother doesn't think it's a talent worthy of the Prince. She says it's for peasants, so she discourages it.”

Emma heard about Cora from Henry, so it wasn't really news. She was more concentrated on keeping her breathing normal but as she smelled Regina's perfume, she was driven mad by her lust.

Not worrying about Emma's internal struggles, Regina wrapped both their bodies with the blanket she took from the recliner and nested up against Emma. The brunette leaned her head on Emma's shoulder. "Read to me,” she asked, and Emma continued on reading the story out loud.

She read until she felt the brunette's breathing even out. It was only then when she closed the book. After pressing a kiss on the top of Regina's head, Emma leaned her cheek against the place she had kissed and closed her eyes.

They were found the next morning by Emma's lady-in-waiting. She quickly left the room and closed the door behind her as she went to tend to her other duties with a smile on her face. 


End file.
